—Customized Chronicles 4— GATNPC
by FrostKing104
Summary: [—Gregor and the Nibbler's Plight Customized—] Don't skip this cause the number of chapters. Look at the word count. –Gregor finally has his beloved, Queen Luxa, back. He has a new person to care about as well, Hazard Selva. Now, with the belief that his strife with Prophecies is over, how will he aid in the Nibbler's Plight?– Rated T for cursing and violence.
1. True Friendship —Prologue—

_Gregor and Nibbler's Plight_

**__-=Customized=-__**

—

Thank you, _Knowledgeable, HaleStorm27, Gluxa x ares and Aurora, IDreamedADream17, Winterleaf123, PennyEverdeen, Realdog2002, neebsrlzfureelz, neebsrlzfureelz1, octaviapaz, KEVINBAUER199, jfjdk nedv nfekdfvjne, GoldenNacho, bunnywabbit29, DeanCaslover1214, El Cerdo Solitario, MovingBush, coramaeedwards02, Aesir10, JustaRavin, Hi, The Hollowed Man, Falcochio, Felixfex, Ares, MidnightRaider99, Jayden Ashlock, TemaWay, ItzLucario, The Underlander, uzu1, TheDoctorWhoSpeaksInHands, and KnowledgeRobot_ for Favoriting, Following, Reviewing on The Customized Chronicles, Favoriting, following me as a user, or some accumulation of those _amazing_ options. ;)

I hope that we can extend that list.

—

_If you see,_

_o0o_

_In this story, it doesn't represent a time break, merely a moment of contemplation._

**Please visit my profile page for disclaimer.**

Hello, hello, hello! I hope that you're all having a fantastic day, or night of course. I don't mind night owls alike myself. First off I would like to thank each and every one of you for all of the support on The Customized Chronicles so far! Anyone who keeps up with these would know that I'm not exactly the fastest writer, so it means that much more that you support this story, even with my slow update times! I hope the time that I put into this shows! I'm happy to tell you that,— as you can see— I've made my decision for the title for this story. Thank you to everyone who gave me their opinion, it really did help. As always, don't forget to RR. I would also like to give a special thanks to BrysonKing for the help he's been so far, giving me ideas and such. Also, don't forget to check out the quote at the end! And thank you all! For anything, and everything you do for this story. weather it's just reading it, favoriting, following, or reviewing on it. _Thank you_ and,

_God Bless._

_—_

_Without further delay, i present to you the Prologue for,_

_Gregor and the Nibbler's Plight Customized,_

* * *

Prologue

* * *

True Friendship Is More Than Just Words. It's Commitment.

* * *

Gregor walked out of his bond's, Ares, room with a beaming smile. While he and Luxa may not agree on everything, Gregor and Ares were like twins. Two pees in a pod. Two... Somethings. The point is, their thoughts were usually aligned. Gregor, as always had had a stressful week.

They had arrived back from the Jungle, on a search for the cure to a deadly plague, only to find that they themselves had it the whole time. Not only that, but it was in their city that it was released. All because a few foolish Regalians thought it important to hide a twisted plan from their own king. Gregor shook his head at Solovet's irrationality. Then again, perhaps from her point of view it was best. If she were to inform Gregor of her scheme, she likely knew the warrior wouldn't have been fond of it. Boy though, the Gnawers were going to have a field day. A very hostile field day, at that.

Yet, even with those downfalls, this last week was the best one Gregor had experienced in the last year. Maybe more. Not only had he gotten His favorite person in the world back, but he had acquired a new member in that roster. Hazard had, of course, been distraught at the death of his father, and life long companion Frill. Even so, he had not been very reluctant to show his exuberance upon reading his father's last wishes. Neither had Luxa and Gregor. The king—and apparently also the queen— had always wanted a little brother. While they had not Grown with Hazard, Gregor and Luxa were damn-near-determined to treat Hazard as if he was their own sibling. And so, as soon as possible, Hazard had wished to execute his father's will. From four days after he'd been told of it, Hazard Selva had been sibling-like adopted by one King Gregor, and Queen Luxa Apollo. Gregor smiled. He'd always loved Luxa's second name. Apollo. Of course, her parents had named her after the Greek god of the sun, much like the name Luxa. Lux of course, was the Latin word for light. At least, he thought so. He didn't know much Latin. Sadly, the Underland didn't appreciate learning others languages, even those used by their neighbors. The only reason he knew what he did was because of research in the museum.

So yes, he was very happy that Ares had agreed with him. While it was not in the personality of his bat, he'd worried when he proposed his idea the Ares would be offended. But luckily he wasn't. So now Gregor was going to act out the exact thing he'd discussed with his bond… After he visited the royal wing. What? He'd just gotten her back! He could go visit her when they'd been apart for so long. Actually, Now that he thought of it, it hadn't been that long. Still though. Don't judge.

Gregor walked briskly down the halls of the palace. He had to maintain a picture of royalty and confidence, while not looking entirely too stuck up. That was not nearly as easy as it sounded. There wasn't no reason for Gregor to have had a total of eight courses on self presentation. Eight very long classes. After passing many curtained rooms, Gregor spotted shamrock-green tapestry draped over a familiar grand stone archway. He still couldn't figure out where in the Underland they'd gotten the dazzling blue marble that made up the entryway.

_Knock – Knock – Knock_

"Enter!" Called a boyish voice from the inside. It took Gregor a moment to remember that Hazard was away from lessons today. While the King and Queen had expressly forbidden any sort of combat training—other than Gregor's own, as Hamnet had wished— That didn't mean they would deprive Hazard of an education. Since he didn't have a parent figure, they had taken on establishing it.

Gregor entered the chamber, and glanced around. He would have scanned the room with echolocation, but (don't tell Ripred) Gregor hadn't exactly been steadfast in practicing it. He knew how useful it would be but, he had enough on his plate. You could forgive him if he forgot to hone a skill he couldn't even use. It wasn't like it was advancing very much. Or at all.

"I have told you a multitude of times Gregor, you do not need permission to enter your own chamber." chided Luxa. She was sitting on the couch closest to the door, and to the left. Looking across from it revealed Hazard on the opposing couch, his onyx hair like a black beacon. He was giggling. Gregor didn't forget to send Hazard a look, which probably wasn't as shrewd as he intended, before responding. I mean, how could you give the kid a look that wasn't even close to adoring? Gregor's calamity, he was.

"I know Lux, It is a habit. It doesn't help that they change the tapestry every day. Makes me feel out of place." said Gregor. Luxa smirked, and gave him a peck on the lips as he sat alongside her.

"It is a very odd tradition." agreed Luxa. "Though, the Underland Is full of those." She flicked a strand of his blue hair in reference. "What have you been doing?"

"I had a meeting with Richard, and he's agreed to make a sword to match you dagger." said Gregor, indicating her vermilion blade, sheathed in her belt. Luxa nodded. "Then, I talked to Ares." Luxa inclined her head once more. He had already confided in her his plans he'd discussed with his bond. While she was shocked, after she thought it over, she readily agreed and encouraged the idea.

"Who is Richard?" asked Hazard from five feet away, perched on the light blue fabric covering the couch.

"He is the royal bladesmith, Hazard. I am going to have him make yourself weapons when you get a bit further into your training. A dagger at least. While I will honor your father's wishes to a tee, I will not have you defenseless. I will expect you to carry it with you at all times." said Gregor softly, but as firmly as he could. He knew mention of Hamnet was still a sore spot. Hazard shown self restraint though, as he nodded, albeit frowning.

"I'm a good enough fighter. I fought those Cutters." He muttered. Gregor smiled wryly.

"I know, Hazard. You are a swell fighter, but you can always progress." He looked the boy in his brilliant green eyes. "Always do your best, Hazard. What you plant now, you will harvest later." Hazard nodded quickly.

"Do you think that—"

_Knock – Knock_

Hazard was interrupted by a rapping at the door.

"Enter." said Gregor. In walked Mareth, with a bow.

"You need not bow Mareth. You know that." Said Luxa, in much the same tone she'd used for Gregor. Mareth smiled.

"Formality, Your Highness." he turned to Gregor. "Your guest is present in the High Hall." With a slightly more exorbitant bow—Gregor could have swore he saw a smirk cross Mareth's face— The general departed the royal chambers. Gregor turned and gave the Queen a short, smart kiss, and stood. He tousled Hazard's hair, before striding toward the door.

"I'll see you," he told the preteen. With a wink at his beloved, he walked out of the royal chambers– his chambers, and was presented with the hall. Of course. Mareth had already left, and sometimes Gregor wondered how he deserted so quickly on that leg of his. Trade secrets, probably. He turned right, and strode down the hall. As he reached the entrance to the High Hall, he took a deep breath. He doubtlessly shouldn't have been nervous, but– No, he definitely _should_ have been. He was about to make history, as always. At least Ares had agreed. Gregor didn't know what he would do if– Stop stalling! With an unnecessarily deep breath, Gregor entered the ceiling-less room.

"Hello, Twitchtip." He said with a smile. The rat turned, and inclined her head. She still had bandages on her nose, but it was mending. Perhaps it was not going to be as amazing as it once was, but Gregor was optimistic she would have a better sense of smell than most rats.

"Hello, Gregor." said Twitchtip. Her voice had a different tone to it since she'd gotten lost in the labyrinth. No doubt she had gotten a harsh look at life, and made some decisions. Either way, she'd been polite from what Gregor had seen. He'd spoken to her at least once a day, but he had yet to request her presence. "Is their a special reason for this visit?"

Gregor hesitated. He mentally shook himself, and summoned his oh-so-honed stone like determination. You must have determination as king. Yet another thing he'd spent hours practicing. "Follow me, will you?" said Gregor. For a second Gregor was afraid she would refuse, but Twitchtip just nodded uncertainly and followed him as he walked from the High Hall. He didn't have a destination in mind, but he tried to tread through the less occupied corridors. He took a minute to collect himself yet again.

"How is your nose?" He asked. Had to start somewhere, he guessed. The rat gave him and odd look but answered.

"Better. It does not hold as much pain as before. Despite their faults, Regalian medicine is miraculous. No offense of course." she added, as if sweeping it under the rug.

"We have many faults, but science is not one of them." said Gregor, swinging his arms slightly in a relaxed manner. "Yes, I must agree." Twitchtip didn't seem surprised. Of course, Gregor was famous for looking at things from an outside perspective. If anyone were to concur, it was himself. "You are leaving in twelve days time; are you not?" Twitchtip nodded.

"While Regalia is great and all, I don't belong here. I will be holding Ripred to his side of the deal joining his merry band. Everyone's almost too… Accepting here. It's weird." Gregor smiled.

"Yes. They know that you protected my sister while she fled on Temp. Everyone who has met her has adored her so… word travels fast. If they were to accept anyone, it would be you. You have done many great things." After a seconds deliberation, he decided to be blunt. Kings don't cut corners, he told himself. "Many of those things have been at the expense of your life. Not least of all everything you did on the quest to fulfill the Prophecy of Bane. As such, I am sure you wouldn't be surprised that I trust you with my life. I would like to think you would me with your own." He glanced to the side. Twitchtip was now giving him a very odd look, but nodded nonetheless. "I do not want you to think that I ask this because I feel I am obligated to, or anything akin to that. I merely feel that it is more than appropriate. I hope that you agree." Gregor turned and looked Twitchtip in the eye for a moment, before taking of his hat— who knew the Underland had fedoras? —and dipped into a deep bow. "Twitchtip the Gnawer, as King of Regalia, I formally ask for your permission to form a bond of life and death between the pair of us. What say you?" He wouldn't have been as persistent, but is it were to be proper, it was necessary. Gregor had practiced those lines many time throughout the passed few days, worried he would miss something. Sure, it wasn't like anyone could prove that he had screwed something up, since they were alone, but it was better safe than sorry. Besides, Gregor was to preoccupied with the shocked face of the rat in front of him. His question surprised Gregor.

"And this isn't because you feel you… owe it to me, or something?" Gregor straitened up from his bow to answer. If he stayed in that position to long, he'd hurt his back.

"No." said Gregor. He put as much conviction into his voice as he could. Twitchtip surprised him once again. Without hesitation, he held up hi right paw. Gregor blinked at it a couple times, before glancing at the rats eyes. Sincerity was all he could see. So, with as little hesitation as Twitchtip, Gregor clasped the Gnawer's paw.

"Twitchtip the Gnawer, I bond to you.

Our life and death are one, we two.

In dark, in flame, in war, in strife,

I save you as I save my life."

Twitchtip waited a moment, as if waiting for someone to intervene, before repeating the sentiment.

"Gregor the King, I bond to you.

Our life and death are one, we two.

In dark, in flame, in war, in strife,

I save you as I save my life."

Gregor smiled and dropped her hand. They walked through the halls in a comfortable peace. He just had to marvel at the things he had now, compared to a few months ago. He had Luxa. Ares. Hazard. And though she was departing, he knew he could always count on Twitchtip. Maybe life wouldn't beat him down as much as usual. Maybe he finally got a break. At least there weren't any more of those damned prophecies.

* * *

Thank you ever so much for reading! I hope you enjoy two updates in little over as many days. I know this wasn't exactly long, but i felt making it needlessly long would lose some of the sentiment. You know? Anyways, thank you as always. I usually have more to say, so it seems kind of odd for this to be so short. Oh well. Fly You High, and all that.

_Fancied it? = Review_

_Despised it? = Review_

_Desire to assassinate me for being such a blatant idiot? = Review!_

* * *

**Many People will walk in and out of your life, but true friends leave footprints in your heart.**

**— Eleanor Roosevelt**


	2. Family Is Everything —Part 1—

_Gregor and Nibbler's Plight_

__-=Customized=-__

—

_**Please visit my profile page for disclaimer.**_

—

Thank you,_ HaleStorm27, Gluxa x ares and Aurora, IDreamedADream17, Winterleaf123, PennyEverdeen, Realdog2002, neebsrlzfureelz, neebsrlzfureelz1, octaviapaz, KEVINBAUER199, jfjdk nedv nfekdfvjne, GoldenNacho, El Cerdo Solitario, MovingBush, Aesir10, JustaRavin, Felixfex, The Underlander, uzu1,_ for **Favoriting** **me** **as** **a** **user**, F**ollowing** **me** **as** **a** **user**, or some accumulation of those _amazing_ two options.

Thank you, _Falcochio, and El Cerdo Solitario__**, **_for **Favoriting** and/or **Following** **this** **story**. Thank you _Aesir10, and Bryson King_ for **Reviewing on** **this** **story**. Three equally _amazing _options.

I hope that we can extend those lists.

—

_If you see,_

_o0o_

_In this story, it doesn't represent a time break, merely a moment of contemplation._

Hello, cruel world! Nice to see ya again. I, of course, would like to sincerely thank everyone who has encouraged and supported The Customized Chronicles down the long road it's traveled. I was surprised at the positivity that the last installment received. If I were to single someone out, I would like to give a special thanks to Bryson King, for the help he's been so far, giving me ideas and letting me run them by him and such. Also, don't forget to check out the quote at the end! And thank you all! For anything, and everything you do for this story. Whether it's just reading it, Favoriting, Following or Reviewing on it. _Thank you_ and,

_God Bless._

—

_Without Further Delay, I Present To You,_

_Gregor and the Nibbler's Plight Customized,_

* * *

Part 1

* * *

Family Is Everything. Sadly, Family Often Goes Awry. _Don't_ Let It.

* * *

**G**regor gave a wry smiled as Lizzie handed him her doughnut. It was powdered, signatured with a few fingerprints, but screened safely in a brown napkin.

"I don't want it," his sister told him, shrugging one shoulder nonchalantly. "Take it to Ripred."

Mrs. Cormaci shook her head. "There's a whole world of creatures down there having a hard time; they had the plague, they don't have enough to eat, somebody's attacking them— How come you're giving your doughnut to some smart-alecky rat who's the only one who can take care of himself?"

Lizzie gave a small sigh that inexplicably howled, 'I'm twelve and I understand this, why can't you?' It was perceived as indignation though. It was a bit hard to portray the girl as anything frustrating.

"Because I think he's lonely," said Lizzie softly. Gregor gave her a small smile. Leave it to Lizzie to see through Ripred's individualist persona he seemed to love so much.

"I think that you are exactly right," Gregor told her faintly. She blinked in surprise.

When Gregor had visited the Overland for the first time, about six months ago, it had been rather awkward. Of course, Gregor hadn't just popped in, he'd been invited by his father. Seventeen times. Okay, sure, maybe Gregor was a little nervous about it. He'd admit that. He and his father already knew a lot about each other, as well as him and Boots. But Lizzie— not so much. Even when she'd been young, before Gregor had fallen into the Underland, she had been wickedly smart. He had dreaded returning and having to explain to Lizzie how he'd left. Why he hadn't returned. That he was a player in four disastrous prophecies. That he had a Halflander brother.

He'd been pleasantly surprised when, while they'd had a serious talk in private, she tried her best to implement him as if he'd never left. Of course, there would always be gaps, things Gregor didn't remember from the Overland, things Lizzie didn't know of from the Underland. But suffice it to say, they'd bonded rather well, considering the situation. Of course, while her occasional panic attacks make this sound rather ironic, Lizzie wasn't one to freak out. She looked at a situation, evaluated it, and decided the best course of action. Unless of course, unfortunately, she was having trouble breathing. Keeping her quizzical nature in mind, he had answered her questions as best he could.

1 – That the main reason he hadn't returned was because of financial problems. Even his five-year-old brain had recognized the lack of money their family had possessed. Of course in the present, with _much _insistence from Gregor, they'd taken every bit of money from the museum he could find. It didn't make them rich, they still had to live in their New York apartment, but they were better off than usual. They could go out to eat on a whim, but toys for Boots, stuff like that.

2 – Yes, the prophecies were done with and yes, there were plenty more. She'd been rather disappointed though when he could only tell her a few. It was rather odd, he thought, but it was the law. If someone is the subject of a prophecy, they may only see the prophecy when it is assumed to be arising. Their reasoning was that seeing the prophecy early will only bring more death. Gregor honestly didn't understand how that made sense_ at all_ but, you know. Regalians. He thought it'd be better if the subject of the prophecy could prepare, but it was such an old and ancient law, (Bartholomew of Sandwich himself wrote it in) that there wasn't a hope for him to change it. There'd be to much anger. Anger leads to Outrage. Outrage leads to bloodshed. That was the _last _option. Luckily, he'd read some of the prophecies before the Regalians had declared him the warrior. The Prophecy of Gray. The Prophecy of Bane. The Prophecy of Blood. The Peacemaker. Stuff like that.

3 – No, Hazard was not her step-brother. In the Underland, a sibling-like adoption applied to the applicants _only. _Basically, Gregor was Hazard's brother, Hazard was Gregor's brother, and that's it. Nothing else.

Anyways, back to the present. Gregor had not encouraged Lizzie's sympathy toward Ripred, hence her surprise, but he had not dissuaded it. He knew she was intelligent enough to formulate her own opinion, and he was going to let her do just that. That didn't mean, however, he wouldn't agree with her when she said one of those intelligent.

He continued, "Loneliness and the feeling of being unwanted is one of the most terrible poverties. You'd do well to remember that Liz," Lizzie nodded. No one even batted an eyelid. It was relativity normal when Gregor was visiting, for him to say stuff that stuck out like a sore thumb. Now, if he said something 'normal' _it _stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Well, you've got an awfully big heart for such a little girl," said Mrs. Cormaci, giving her a squeeze. "Go brush your teeth so you don't miss the bus."

Lizzie hurried off, evidently excited for school. Gregor shook his head. He had_ never _been excited about his studies. Of course, they'd usually private, and long into the night, but nevertheless. He turned to the rest of the occupants of the kitchen. Boots was just finishing up her breakfast, fruit loops. Mrs. Cormaci was straightening the girl's curly hair, but they were defiant as ever. Gregor smirked when she turned her back. Very fitting of Boots personality, her hair was. Crazy. Unpredictable. And, dare he say it, annoying at times. But if it wasn't as it was, something would feel out of place.

His dad was reading a newspaper, in his suit and tie, ready for work. In the modern world, he seemed out of place. He refused to read the paper on his phone, which he was also very reluctant to purchase. He'd gotten a job at Lizzie's school though, as the science teacher; He seemed to love it.

With a cursory glance at the clock above the stove, Gregor saw he had an hour until his echolocation lesson with Ripred. After that, Gregor planned to visit his mother, maybe go for a ride with Ares. Today should be good— after his lesson with Ripred, of course. He was much more tolerant than other of the rat, but that didn't mean he enjoyed his lessons. Getting smacked around in the dark doing something you can barely use, while a fat rat with some cool powers sends you derogatory remarks? Not his idea of a fun get-together.

"You better get going if you want to meet that rat on time," said Mrs. Cormaci.

"Boots, Ready to go?" said Gregor.

"Just getting my shoes on!" she exclaimed. Unlike Lizzie, who couldn't think about going there without almost having a panic attack, Boots loved the Underland. "Are we staying for dinner? Will I get to visit Luxa as well?"

Gregor could not resist plastering a small smile upon his face. He was glad that Boots was so fond of the queen of Regalia. It'd be a bit awkward if not.

"Yes," said Gregor, as Boots returned to the kitchen. The eight, almost nine-year-old wore a light pink t-shirt and jeans. The jeans had marker streaks covering each leg and were chaffed at the bottom, where they'd no doubt been tread on beneath her shoes. Her eyes were alight with excitement, and a glint of imagination. Gregor remembered when he'd first met her in the Underland. Fear shone in her eyes, frantically darting to meet the Regalian guards surrounding her. She'd seemed so relieved when she saw Gregor, as he ordered the guards away with a snap. Not a literal snap of course. Just a— Oh, you get the point.

His consciousness swiveled to monitor the end of the quest that sprouted from their meeting. Boots had been sick, lying faintly on Temp's back. Gregor's teeth had clenched, grinding together in a slow raking sound only he could hear, as the king of the Gnawers mocked the group. Indisposed of Gox with a quick slash of his tail in appalling satisfaction. Gregor had charged Gorger and soared over him as he crossed a line. He'd threatened his sister.

Once again, he found his mind reeling to a stop facing a separate memory. Boot's death. Or, supposed death, anyway. He remembered the feeling of ice, enveloping his skin. Crawling over him. Tempting him, telling him to give up. His sister was dead. His _sister _was dead. His sister was _dead._ He'd pushed it off. Rerouted it.

And then Ares had returned. With no word from Boots. Or Luxa. Aurora. Temp. Gregor had made a split-second decision. Give in, let the ice take over _or _Refuse to believe the 'truth'. He'd thought that his choice was noble. Strong. To accept and forge on. He was Wrong. Wrong with a capital W. He was weak. Because our greatest weakness lies in giving up. The most certain way to succeed is always to try just one more time. At least _one more_.

The next few memoirs passed quickly, As if accepting that they paled in comparison to that dreadful moment in the tankard. Gregor was panicked as Boots sat on a large rock, smiling down at the speckled frogs encompassing her. Boots was press tightly between himself and Ripred, running through deadly, dismembering plants. He had not noticed it at the time, but looking back, he could feel her shaking in fear beneath him. Scared. Very much like the next scene.

As he pushed her onto Aurora, a look of panic was in her beautiful brown eyes. Beside Lizzie, Boots didn't get much recognition for being smart. In fact, Gregor was surprised at her humbleness. Many other kids, he was sure, would have hated having Lizzie, always outshining you in academics. Boots didn't seem to mind though. He knew that she was still slightly intelligent for her age. If nothing else, she had amazing survival instincts; either that or incredible luck. How else would she have survived her time in the Underland? As he recollected her orbs usually filled with sunshine, he saw fear. And yet, he recognized a glimmer of understanding and determination. She looked with worry at her brother, about to either commence carnage or become the victim of carnage. She'd given him a small smile he'd ignored at the time, but now he saw it laced with encouragement.

Gregor knew, with every ounce of his being, that his sister would _always _stand by his side. She made not wield a blade or bow, but she brandished something _so much_ more. Something that existed only in our most important parts; our hearts. Something that is so important, people give up on explaining it. They don't try as much as other aspects of life. They enjoy it. Leeched from it, things that fueled us. Strength. Courage. Determination. Perseverance. Surely you can guess what that is by now? You can have a hint— It sure as hell isn't hate.

Love.

Don't you just love that word? No pun intended, but seriously. It just rolls off the tongue with such grace that the mere mention of it to one surrounded by it lifts spirits. It's so influential, that it creates hesitance, Creates fear, that if you speak it, it will not be spoken back. Well then, think of it this way. If you don't try, you'll never know. Cliché, I know, but clichés are very often right. Or they are wrong. It's kind of like Russian roulette with words. That is one of the best parts of life though, isn't it? Taking chances, playing Russian roulette with your life. Of course, _real _ Russian roulette _is _with your life but— whatever. You get the point. Right now, Gregor needed to focus on his life.

"Here," said Mrs. Cormaci. She thrust a bowl of macaroni salad at him. "You may as well take this to the rat."

Gregor frowned. "Why? Is it old?"

"I was about to throw it out, anyway. I think the mayonnaise is starting to turn bad. But I doubt he'll care," said Mrs. Cormaci. "Wait, let me find a paper bag. I don't want that rat licking my bowl."

Gregor smiled and shook his head. She could make that big speech about Lizzie sending Ripred stuff, but she was just as bad. Or good, you could say.

"You're reminding me of Liz," he commented.

"Well, maybe she's right. That rat, what's he got? No real home, no family, he has to fight all the time. You know, everybody needs a little joy in their life." said Mrs. Cormaci. Gregor sighed.

"It doesn't help that he had a family. They died in a ludicrous fight for some apple trees," said Gregor. "That's one of the things I'll fix."

Mrs. Cormaci gave him a firm nod. "Well, you can't do that if your sitting here, now can you. Let's get going already, I'll look out."

Gregor nodded in assent, and lead the way down the stairs. He'd had to let go of Boots' hand, to hold the macaroni salad, so instead, she was idly running her hand along the wall. He would have stopped her, told her she'd get a cut but thought better of it. She had to learn to make those decisions by herself. Do or don't run your hand along a wall cracked so bad it looks like a war scene. Hmm. I wonder. It turned out he didn't have to worry about the wall though when Boots let out a squeak of,

"Ow!" She snatched her hand away from a beaten looking red box on the wall. Gregor ignored what he now recognized as a fire extinguisher container, and knelt by his sister.

"Did you cut yourself?" he asked. She sucked on her forefinger with a frown.

"Yeah. I'm fine," said Boots. Gregor nodded and scowled at the metal box mounted on the wall. He hoped Boots had gotten her tetanus shots.

"Alright," said Gregor. "Do you think you'll need a bandage when we arrive at Regalia?" Boots just shrugged, so Gregor let it go. He knew that when _he _was her age he liked to handle stuff on his own. He didn't like to be babied.

They soon arrived at the laundry room, with Mrs. Cormaci studiously guarding the door. It only took a quick whistle for Nike to appear in the now open grate.

"Hello Princess," said Nike.

"Hello Princess," said Boots. They both cracked up. Gregor didn't really understand the humor in this, especially after the (excuse my childishness) kabilliotrillion time. He didn't comment though. Happiness was something he wouldn't suck from anyone at the moment. Well... Did he want to be tardy for Ripred's lesson?

"Okay, come on Princesses, or I'll be late," said Gregor.

Nike shuddered playfully. "I would not force being a late student of Ripred's on anyone," she said. "Yes, let us go." Gregor turned to Mrs. Cormaci.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cormaci," he said. He was rather surprised to find that his family had confided all about the Underland into the old woman, but thankful as well. apparently after that, she'd taken it upon herself to be the families unofficial caretaker. He couldn't thank the old woman enough for that. She just waved her hand though.

"What else am I gonna do? Stand around groaning about my life? You'd better get going." said Mrs. Cormaci.

The ride down the tube, through the dark stone tunnels, and to the brightly lit palace in Regalia was uneventful. Sadly, he was a little behind schedule because of him retrieving the macaroni salad, and Boots' cut. The minute they landed in the High Hall, Gregor had to run to his lesson. There was not even time to pop his head in and see his mom as he sprinted down the steps past the hospital level. Deep in the palace, Gregor removed four thick stone bars that secured a heavy door and slipped through it, leaving the door slightly ajar for his return. His feet carried him down multiple sets of stairs. The Regalian council (It still annoyed him that he had to 'consult' these things with them. he couldn't wait until his 18th birthday.) had reluctantly agreed for his lessons to take place here where he was theoretically still inside the city limits, but where Ripred's presence could remain unknown to almost all of the was waiting for Gregor in their usual meeting place, a large circular cave off a set of stairs. The rat was lounging against a wall, gnawing on some kind of bone. He squinted when Gregor's flashlight beam hit him and gave a snarl.

"Get that out of my eyes! How many times do I have to tell you?"

Gregor redirected the beam but didn't bother answering. Even in the shadowy light, he could see Ripred's nose working.

"What's that smell?" he asked.

"Lizzie sent you this," Gregor said and tossed the doughnut at the rat.

Ripred easily caught it in his mouth and rolled it around, savoring the sweetness. "Lizzie. Why is it I never get to spend time with the nice members of your family?" asked Ripred. "And the bag?"

"It's from Mrs. Cormaci," said Gregor.

"Ah, La Bella Cormaci," sighed Ripred. "And what does the enchantress of the kitchen send me today?"

"See for yourself," said Gregor. He was about to send the macaroni salad sailing after the doughnut when he heard a scuffling in the adjacent tunnel. No one was usually down here during lessons, and Gregor was instantly on alert. His sword made a satisfying _swish _as he drew it and adhered it in front of him.

"I told you to stay put!" Ripred barked in the direction of the tunnel.

There was a slight pause as if the creature was considering retreat. Then came a sullen reply: "I smelled food." On the word "food" the low-pitched voice broke into a squeak. Gregor remembered his friend Percy, who had died in an attack by the fault of Gnawers, delivering food to the orphanage. Kids used to make fun of him sometimes, because of his voice cracking. Gregor never really had many problems with that.

"Who is that?" said Gregor. He knew Ripred wasn't supposed to bring others here.

"Oh, that's your buddy the Bane," said Ripred. "After he maimed his last to babysitters the job fell to me."

"The Bane?" Gregor asked in surprise. How had he forgotten about the Bane? He remembered the soft bundle of white fur that had huddled in his arms in fear. He remembered giving the bane to Ripred, and hoping it would grow to be something more than the horrid king the Gnawers whispered of.

"Can I come in?" the voice said from the tunnel.

"Oh, why not?" said Ripred. "Come on in and you can personally thank the warrior for saving your life."

Gregor turned his flashlight beam to the mouth of the tunnel. He should have been prepared, he knew how fast rats grew, but _nothing _would have prepared him for the 8-foot mountain of white fur he saw.

"Wow." He whispered.

* * *

Thank you ever so much for reading! If you haven't noticed, I'm writing each part a bit smaller now, but never fret! That doesn't mean the _story _will be any smaller. I had a question for you guys out there that write as well. What do you write on? Do you use an app on your computer, an app on your phone? If so, I'm curious what programs/apps you use. Do you write it on a piece of paper, and then copy it to the fanfiction site? Personally, I write the initial story on my computer in a program called Focus Writer (check it out. It's great.) and then i copy it to fanfiction's doc manager for editing.

* * *

_Fancied it? = Review_

_Despised it? = Review_

_Desire to assassinate me for being such a blatant idiot? = Review!_

* * *

**Happiness is where we find it, but very rarely where we seek it.**

**— J. Petit Senn**


	3. Reunions Can Be Catastrophic —Part 2—

_Gregor and Nibbler's Plight_

__-=Customized=-__

—

_**Please visit my profile page for disclaimer.**_

—

Thank you,_ HaleStorm27, Gluxa x ares and Aurora, IDreamedADream17, Winterleaf123, PennyEverdeen, Realdog2002, neebsrlzfureelz, neebsrlzfureelz1, octaviapaz, KEVINBAUER199, jfjdk nedv nfekdfvjne, GoldenNacho, El Cerdo Solitario, MovingBush, Aesir10, JustaRavin, Felixfex, The Underlander, uzu1,_ for **Favoriting** **me** **as** **a** **user**, F**ollowing** **me** **as** **a** **user**, or some accumulation of those _amazing_ two options.

Thank you, _Falcochio, and El Cerdo Solitario__**, **_for **Favoriting** and/or **Following** **this** **story**. Thank you _Aesir10, and Bryson King_ for **Reviewing on** **this** **story**. Three equally _amazing _options.

I hope that we can extend those lists.

—

_If you see,_

_o0o_

_In this story, it doesn't represent a time break, merely a moment of contemplation._

Hi! Ciao! Bonjour! Welcome back to _another _installment into the Nibbler's Plight. First of all, YES i changed how fast the Bane grew. I know it might seem odd for some things to change and others not to, but i felt it was appropriate. Because i usually listen to music while writing, I figured it'd be cool to tell you what song I'm listening to at the time of writing this. At this second I'm listening to, Peer Pressure by James Bay, featuring Julia Michaels. Otherwise, I would like to give a special thanks to Bryson King, for the help he's been so far, giving me ideas and letting me run them by him and such. Also, don't forget to check out the quote at the end! And thank you all! For anything, and everything you do for this story. Whether it's just reading it, Favoriting, Following or Reviewing on it. _Thank you_ and,

_God Bless._

—

_Without Further Delay, I Present To You,_

_Gregor and the Nibbler's Plight Customized,_

* * *

Part 2

* * *

Reunions Can Be... Catastrophic.

* * *

"And we're expecting another two or four feet by Christmas." said Ripred, while Gregor stared wide-eyed at the giant white fur-ball in front of him.

"Like snow," Gregor mumbled. "In the overland, we're expecting another few feet on a big mountain."

Ripred cleared his throat. "You've met, let me reintroduce you." Ripred pointed to Gregor with his tail. "This is Gregor, the King of Regalia, the warrior who refused to kill you when he had a chance." Then Ripred gestured to the Bane. "And this is the rat we call the Bane, although his mother gave him a much sweeter name— Pearlpelt." Because his pelt, his coat, was white as a pearl. It did have a strange iridescent quality, like a pearl, too. When patches of it caught the light, Gregor saw glimpses of color, pink and blue and green.

"Hello, Pearlpelt," said Gregor, lowering his sword. It wouldn't help to be holding the rat at sword-point. Said rat shifted uneasily but didn't answer. "What is it, that you like to be called. The Bane, Pearlpelt?"

"It doesn't matter what I like to be called. Everyone just calls me Bane or the Bane except Ripred. He makes fun of my name," said the Bane. "Calls me Pearlpet or Pearliegirlie." Ripred just shrugged.

"It's a hard name to say, Pearlpelt. Practically a tongue twister. Try to say it three times fast. Go on. Pearlpelt, Pullpet, Purput. See? It's impossible."

"Pearlpelt, Pearlpelt, Pearlpelt." said Gregor idly. "He used to call me Whiny Warrior when i was younger. Granted, I _was _pretty whining, for a time, but still." Gregor shook his head. "It's like a special skill of his. Ignore him, that's what I do."

"It's different for you. You're a rager," said the Bane. "I wish I was a rager. Or at least full-grown. Things would be different then."

"And tell us, please, how things will change when you're full-grown," yawned Ripred.

"I'll be king, for one thing," shot back the Bane. Gregor felt a stab of uneasiness at the words.

"You should not anticipate becoming King," said Gregor. "It has more cons than pros in some aspects."

"Who is it that told you that, anyways?" said Ripred, "Twirltongue?"

The Bane shifted again. "Perhaps."

"I cannot speak for your choices," said Gregor, "But I would not put much stalk into what the Gnawer Twirltongue says. From what I've heard, she once convinced Ripred he was well liked. She is notoriously very persuasive, no?"

"And my other friends." the Bane insisted.

"Your friends," said Ripred with loathing. "Anyone can be your friend if they give you a few fish. And they whisper their little words in your ears— how you're so strong and so brave— how one day you'll be king— and you greedily gulp down the fish and the lies... you big white fool. You have no idea who your real enemies are."

"You're my enemy, I know that!" spat out the Bane. "You're every Gnawer's enemy. Making deals with wretched humans and fliers and nibblers, when you should be thinking of ways to kill them off! Twirltongue told me how you turned on Gorger because you thought you could lead us. As if any decent Gnawer would ever follow you. To the rest of us, you're nothing but a joke! I should, I should —"

"Calm down," said Gregor firmly. He leaned against the wall, withe his sword blade resting on the stone floor of the cave. Gregor had his hand folding across the skyward facing hilt. "You should not wish for Ripred as your enemy. I learned that young. You may know who your friends and enemies are, but you may not know who they _should _be. A good 'King' should know where to pick his battles."

Of course, Ripred had to goad the rat on. '_Can't have the rat being civil, OH-NO.' _thought Gregor.

"You should what? Kill me? You know you're always welcome to try, Pearliegirlie," said Ripred.

And then, to Gregor's amazement, the Bane let out a roar and attacked Ripred. There were very few rats with the guts to do this. Ripred was just too deadly. The Bane might be a few feet taller and a few pounds heavier than Ripred, but how could he possibly think he could take the older rat on? Gregor took a few judicious steps back toward the stairs to avoid the teeth and claws. The Bane was fighting furiously, but he couldn't even touch Ripred, who was knocking him around the cave without any apparent effort. Still, watching them go at it, Gregor felt his first flicker of fear of the Bane. It wasn't his size or what any prophecy had said about him; it was his willingness to battle Ripred. He was either very brave or very stupid or just very deluded about his own power. Any one of those qualities was frightening in an animal that people thought might one day be responsible for destroying the Underland.

"All right, all right, settle down," said Ripred. "I'm getting bored, and when I'm bored, I'm dangerous."

Ignorantly, the Bane lunged for him again.

"I wouldn't do that—" Gregor paused when Ripred deflected the Bane into a wall, bashing his head into the gray rock.

"You can't ever stop until you hurt yourself." said Ripred.

Apparently crashing his head into a stone wall had hurt, because the Bane gave up. He sat hunched over, running his paws over his eyes. Then to Gregor's surprise, he began to cry. Not just sniffles, but deep, body-shaking sobs.

"Oh, wonderful. Here comes the flood," said Ripred.

Seeing the Bane cry was somehow awful. All traces of the giant attack rat were gone. He seemed like an over-sized, bullied child.

"Why do you provoke him Ripred?" Gregor queried.

"Because he hates me!" wept the Bane. "He's always hated me. He made me come with him. He made me leave my friends. I've spent my whole life as his prisoner."

"Is that what they tell you? Those wonderful friends of yours?" said Ripred. "And did they also tell you I spared your life and raised you from a pup? Were you fed? Did you get the plague? Are you here now to complain about me?"

"You didn't raise me," said the Bane. "Razor did. He's the one who cared for me."

"Yes, he's the one who cared for you, and how did you repay him? Tell the king here, before he starts feeling too sorry for you. Go on; tell him!" shouted Ripred. But Pearlpelt didn't continue. Instead, he captured his long pink tail and began to suck on it.

"Oh, boo hoo hoo, the poor little abused Bane. But Razor treated him as his own pup. Went hungry so he could eat, protected him, tried to teach him to survive. And where is Razor now? Dead. And why? Because Pearlpelt here killed him over a crawler carcass," said Ripred.

"I didn't mean to," whimpered the Bane. "I was hungry. I didn't think it would kill Razor."

"For you to knock him off a cliff? Well, that is the usual result," said Ripred.

"I didn't think he'd go over the cliff. I didn't hit him that hard," said Bane, his words garbled by his tail.

"And then you tried to eat his body to conceal the evidence." Ripred turned to Gregor in disgust. "That's how we found him. Soaked in Razor's blood, chewing on his liver." Gregor felt his stomach acids swirl in revulsion. He looked at the Bane in calculated alarm.

"No, no, no, no," said the Bane. Along with sucking, he began to gnaw on his tail, drawing blood.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes. Just in the past week you blinded Clawsin in one eye and ripped off Ratriff's foreleg. Why? You can't even tell me why! So now I've got to drag you around with me because no one else can bear you. Stop sucking on your tail!" Ripred burst out in frustration. "King, indeed! Do you really think anyone will take orders from someone who sucks on his tail?"

"Maybe they already do," the Bane hissed back at him. "You don't know anything! Maybe they do!" And with that, the white rat bolted out of the cave and disappeared.

"You wait where I told you to wait!" Ripred hollered after him. But there was no reply but the faint scraping of the Bane's claws as he ran away. "If he can find it," the rat sighed. "He gets lost if he blinks." Ripred sunk into the wall a few feet from Gregor and gave him a few minutes before he spoke. "Well, you've seen him. What do you think?"

It took Gregor a while to answer. In a few minutes he had experienced shock at seeing the Bane, discomfort at his kingly ambitions, fear at his boldness, pity at his obvious emotional instability, and revulsion at his murder of his caretaker. "He's a mess," said Gregor finally "A dangerous mess."

"Yes, and we let him live," said Ripred. "You because you couldn't kill a pup. Me because I thought killing him would forever shut the door on any hope of peace. When you said no one would follow me if I killed him, you were right."

Suddenly, Gregor realized he didn't know Ripred's plan. He knew so many things about the rat others did not, but not this. Last he knew, Ripred wanted to overthrow King Gorgor. That was done and done. What now?

"Do you want to be king yourself, Ripred?" Gregor asked.

"Not really," the rat almost sighed. "But I want the warring to end for good. And do you think the Bane is the one to put a stop to it?"

"No," said Gregor.

"Well, he wants that crown and there's no reason to think he won't get it. So what do you think we should do?" asked Ripred. Gregor sighed and lent against the wall again.

"I do not know." he said.

The rat's voice was filled with urgency as he leaned in toward Gregor. "I thought maybe you were right. That I could teach him to be something other than what he was fated to be. But I got him too late. His father had already left his mark." Gregor's eyebrows knit together. The Banes father? He scoured his memories to his best ability.

"Snare, you mean? Was he his father?" said Gregor.

"Snare." Ripred confirmed with a nod. "You met him, did you not? You witnessed him and the Bane's mother fight to the death," said Ripred.

"Yes—" said Gregor. He recollected seeing the two rats fight to the death in the labyrinth. It had been horribly gruesome.

"Snare was a vile creature by anyone's account. Why Goldshard ever agreed to be his mate is a mystery. I warned her against it. She didn't listen. But she regretted it. Didn't you wonder where the rest of the Bane's litter was?" asked Ripred.

"No," said Gregor. But now that he thought about it, it was strange that the Bane had been the only pup.

"Snare killed them. Right in front of Goldshard and the Bane. He didn't want them competing for the Bane's milk," said Ripred. "It was totally unnecessary. Any number of families would have taken those pups."

Gregor sighed in exasperation. "I try to be fair towards the Gnawers, I really do, but sometimes—"

"Yes, I understand. Some just don't deserve it." Well, Gregor didn't know if he agreed with _that, _but he wasn't going to comment. "The Bane remembers it, too. And that Snare beat him. And that his parents killed each other," said Ripred. "You would have thought he'd been too little, but you need only mention Snare's name if you want to watch him tremble."

"If he becomes king. What do you think?" said Gregor.

"He will find followers because he's the Bane. He's got the white coat, and the size, and enough hatred brewing inside him to wipe out the Underland as we know it. Most rats will overlook the fact that he's unbalanced, because he'll be telling them exactly what they want to hear. They've been starved too long, and then so many died from the plague; especially the pups. No, the Gnawers won't care who he is or what he does if he brings them revenge," said Ripred.

A chill had been rising up Gregor's spine as Ripred spoke. Gregor tried to connect the giant white rat — sullen, vicious, violent, pathetic — with the baby he had spared. Remembered the Bane nuzzling his dead mother, trying to get her to respond. "Maybe if Goldshard had lived," said Gregor, "maybe he would have been okay. I wish we would have thought to just dye him black and stunt his growth."

Ripred snorted. "Yes, but sadly she did not, and we did not." He shook his head and sunk back against the cave wall. "Razor took good care of him, though. And whatever conclusions you may draw from today's little drama, I was not unkind to him as a pup." Ripred's eyes burned into the darkness. His claws agitatedly groomed the fur on his chest, smoothing it down around the edges of the big scar he'd received on the journey to save Gregor's father. Ripred's shoulders hunched as if some heavy burden rested upon them. He looked miserable.

Gregor thought about what Mrs. Cormaci said about everyone needing some joy in their life. He held out the bag of macaroni salad. "Here."

Ripred took the bag and stuck his snout into it. After a few bites, he balled up the paper sack and ate that, too. The food seemed to shift his mood. His muscles relaxed, and he made a sound of resignation. "Hrm. Well, I guess there's nothing else to be done. Waiting won't make it easier. We may as well get it over with."

Gregor had a feeling he knew what the rat meant. "And, what is that?" he asked hesitantly.

Ripred rolled his eyes. "You know what. We must kill him. The sooner the better."

Gregor was curious about what the large rat was thinking. "I already had the chance to do that, remember?" he said conversationally. "I didn't."

"Things were different then," said Ripred.

Gregor's brain could not process what Ripred was saying this quickly. He tried to stall. "If you want him dead so bad, why don't you just kill him yourself?"

"Because of the prophecy," said Ripred.

Prophecy? As far as Gregor knew, there was no prophecy. In fact, one of the few things that had made his life easier of late was that there had been no prophecy hanging over his head. No warning from Bartholomew of Sandwich, the founder of Regalia, who had carved a roomful of dire prophecies in the palace hundreds of years ago. Although, Gregor hadn't thought about there being more mentioning him. Luxa would have told him, right?

"I haven't heard of any prophecy," said Gregor. Maybe this was just another of Ripred's half-truths.

"Well, have you visited the prophecy room anytime recently? No? Trust me it's there." said Ripred. "It's called 'the Prophecy of Time'."

Gregor sat rather abruptly on the ground. He put his head in his hands and heaved a large sigh. "Luxa promised that she would have told me. When we had just fulfilled the Prophecy of Gray." he whispered. "She_ promised _me that there were no other than the two following, that mentioned me."

Ripred looked intensely uncomfortable. "Well, it's my interpretation, that it says _you _kill the Bane."

* * *

Hello again! I hope you enjoyed this read. Also, let me know if you like the faster update times, but smaller chapters, or longer update times but bigger chapters. It's all up to you guys. The quote today is from me so... it's probably not as good as all the others. Have a good day!

* * *

_Fancied it? = Review_

_Despised it? = Review_

_Desire to assassinate me for being such a blatant idiot? = Review!_

* * *

**Progression for the sake of progression is pointless. Progression for the sake of progression that sprouts something **_**better**_** than progression isn't. You just need to figure out which form of progression is worth your time.**

—_**FrostKing104**_


	4. Some Updates On Current Happenings

Hello Everyone! First of all I'd like to say a HUGE thank you to all who have supported, or even just glanced at my stories. Thank you very much. Second, _don't panic,_I am not in ANY way cancelling this story, or putting it on hiatus. I'm merely giving an update to inform everyone of the current happenings. So, on with the first. I'm moving house. Now, I know that may not matter much to _you guys, _But it means I won't have as much time to write withing the next... three weeks or so. I may not update GATNPC but I do have a short story, (Or is it a one-shot? I never understood the difference.) that I have had on my hard drive for _way too long _that has been re-edited and all that jazz. It should be out soon. Also, and this is very important for finding my stories, I'm going to be changing all of the Customized Chronicles titles, and descriptions. I'm not going to change their icons again, because I really like the current ones. So, while this story is NOT on hiatus, chances are it's going to be a while till an update. You've got a one-shot to look forward to though!

* * *

_I know this doesn't really fit this update-like type chapter, but I have it in all my stories, so it felt weird without it. —_

_Fancied it? = Review_

_Despised it? = Review_

_Desire to assassinate me for being such a blatant idiot? = Review!_

* * *

**Waiting Is The Hardest Work Of Hope.**

**—Lewis B. Smedes**


	5. A List Of Classics to Make Up For Delays

Hello! I was thinking the other day about how sad it is that I won't be updating GATNPC for a few weeks, so I decided to do something to (hopefully) make up for it. I don't know if any of you will actually care, but I'm going to give you my personal list of Underland Chronicles fics on this site that you can depend on getting a good read out of. Remember that, obviously, there is a chance I'll forget some, but I did my best collecting this list. I hope it makes up for the delayed update! Also **these stories are in no specific order**. The words [in brackets like this] are not part of Story names. I'm sorry if your storied not here, but I'm going for _absolute classics. _If you have a story you feel should be added, PM me, though I can't think of why you care if you've already read it.

* * *

The Runaway Series by, 1-Artemis-Hunter-1

[1] Runaway [Complete]

[2] Refugee [Complete]

[3] Redient [Complete]

[4] Reprive [In Progress]

The basic idea of this series is, (At least from what I've gotten out of it) Gregor is a runaway, no duh, and is older than in the books. The writing in these stories is very high bar, and yet not to complicated to make your head spin either. There is a noticeable increase in romance, and a good bit of Gregor/OC. I couldn't add this series without saying that they inspired a handful of aspects of my own Customized Chronicles. Thank you 1-Artemis-Hunter-1 for Writing these Fics.

* * *

[Complete Oneshot] Snow Kiss by, GorimJr

Snow kiss is a short and fluffy oneshot. Wait! Don't run! I know many aren't a fan of oneshots but snow kiss is short enough to read within five minutes, and fluffy enough to make your heart flutter. If your not in the mood for a long complicated story this is the perfect thing to lift your spirits. The writing is pretty great, and I definitely enjoyed it, if it being on this list is any indicator.

Thank you GorimJr for writing this Fic.

* * *

[Seemingly Abandoned] Gregor and The Prophecy Of Fliers Light by, Greenyugi

This story, while it hasn't been updated in a couple years, is a good read if you don't care about a conclusion. The writing is pretty good. If your worried about the length it 30k words, so that should last you a couple days. Or at least it would me. I don't know if you read faster than me.

Thank you Greenyugi for writing this Fic.

* * *

[Seemingly Abandoned] The Light Chronicles: Gregor and the Slasher Horizon by, Glacierstrike

This story is a good 43k words, but sadly, again, hasn't been updated in years. I would rank the writing a solid good, with a hefty handful of grammar/spelling mistakes. It's heavy on the Gluxa, so for those of you who are a fan of that, (Who isn't?) you can enjoy this. Like others though, don't get hyped for a conclusion.

Thank you Glacierstrike for writing this Fic.

* * *

The Underland Chronicles II Series by, Vengeous

[Complete] The Underland Chronicles II Book 1: The Warrior's Legacy

[Complete]The Underland Chronicles II Book 2: Regalian Bloodbath

[Seemingly Abandoned] The Underland Chronicles II Book 3: Fall of Ragers

Ah! TUC II! This is a very well known series by a very good author. The first book follows Gavin (A brilliant OC) through his adventures in the Underland. The second book returns Gregor and Gavin back into the Underland, and the third book continues their adventures. The third book may not have been updated for a few years (And SO close to the end to!) But you can easily read the first two and be satisfies. I will say, _DO NOT _read the second one first because it has Gregor. I did that, then went back to the first and severely regretted it! The first book is just as good (in my opinion, maybe better) than any of the REAL TUC books, and makes reading the second that much better. The writing is also glorious, so that doesn't hurt. Can you tell I love this series? I do.

Thank you Vengeous for Writing these Fics.

* * *

[In Progress, Soon to Finish] Gregor the Nolander by, Ssi'ruuk

Gregor the Nolander is what I've always thought of the `realist` TUC Fic. It doesn't over-do stuff, doesn't under-do stuff. The writing is _Very _good, and (at the time this is written) the last chapter will be out relatively soon according to the author. I find myself being a bit biased toward this fic because it is one of the main ones that inspired me to write fan fiction, so I'll try not to speak my opinion to much. The stury is interesting and conflicting, with creative OCs as well. All in all this is a reliable story to sit down and binge. It contains a whopping 66k words, so if you finish this quickly, props to you.

Thank you Ssi'ruuk for writing this Fic.

* * *

[Complete] Gregor and the Cutter Lair by, Collier World

This story is none other than the #1 most favorited TUC story and #3 most reviewed Fic on this site! It has Pretty much top notch everything, so I'm not certain I can say much about it. Of course I can say that it has a _HUGE _195k words! You have thirty chapters of blissfully amazing writing at your finger tips!

Thank you Collier World for writing this Fic.

* * *

[Complete] Gregor and the War of the Myriapods by, Tytonic

Don't worry I have trouble pronouncing it to. Just think Giant Freaking Centipedes. And other... pedes. This story is the #2 favorited, #4 followed, and #5 reviewed story on this site! I can UN-ashamedly say this is my personal favorite TUC Fic. Very much like the on above this, It has pretty much top notch everything with 136k words of pure awesomeness. Oh, and don't forget some pretty good OCs.

Thank you Tytonic for writing this Fic.

* * *

[Complete] Regalia High by, Tytonic

Another by Tytonic! I know that high school AUs are very cliché but this is one of the best cliché stories ever. With drama, Romance, and mystery its everything you could want at once in a realistic world! At a word count of 55k this story is a must read!

Thank you Tytonic for writing this Fic.

* * *

[Complete] Gregor's Choice by, Arch1medes

Gregor's choice hold a prestigious spot at #5 favorited, #3 followed, and #4 reviewed story on this sight! It's another story that doesn't have alot to say about, because there's nothing to complain about. There's a REVISED version that was in the making, but hasn't been updated in a LONG time. The original is more than enough. Again, with some creative OCs, and a word count of 84k this story is a must read.

Thank you Arch1medes for writing this Fic.

* * *

[Complete] Gregor the Overlander Returns by, LMHHouseMouse

This story is very much _COMPLETE _even if the author forgot to change it's status. I don't have to much to say other than read it. It may not be at a high spot in the favorites, follows, reviews ranks, but I think it deserves much more, so go decide if you do as well! This story has a modest 42k words spread over 28 chapters, and has stayed on my favorites for a long time.

Thank you LMHHouseMouse for writing this Fic

* * *

PnQ's series, (Series hasn't been named)

[Complete] The Prophecy of Peace

[Complete] The Prophecy of Snow

[Complete] The Flowering Tree

[Complete] Gregor and the Pirates

Now, this series is very good. I know you don't want me to ramble on with the same points over and over again, so I'll be curt. These stories all average 20k words (give or take) and inspired the format of one big part as the whole story I used on GATPOGC.

Thank you PnQ for writing these Fics.

* * *

And that's It! I know you probably have your own stories you have read and feel should be in this list, so I'll just repeat that I probably forgot some. Tell me what you think of the list in the Reviews, and thank you for reading my stories! I'm sorry if there's any spelling/grammar mistakes in this, as I said I'm moving and didn't have much time to edit it.


	6. More Updates On Recent-er Happenings

* * *

So! Do you want the good news or the bad news? Well first off the good news. I've officially finished moving, so I should be able to jump back into writing soon.

The bad news is, in the middle of moving, I lost my laptop charger. So, sadly, until I either find it or order a new one, progress is delayed yet again. I apologize. I do really hope you will be generous in forgiving my stupidity. In the mean time, (Because it's the only thing I can stand to do on my phone.) I'll be attempting to continue editing the first two, maybe three, installments in the Customized Chronicles. Hopefully that will go well. Thank you to _everyone_ who's stayed loyal to this story, and I apologize again for the delays. I hate it when a story gets delayed, so I'll continue ASAP.

* * *


	7. See You Soon!

Hello, FFN. It's been a while hasn't it? My life has been full of twists and turns recently, and because of that I decided to take a moment, to back up, and get my priorities straight. I want to read more, write more, and most of all, learn how to make original stories. Sadly, I don't feel like I can do that with this story. Now, don't get mad _just yet. _I'm not abandoning this story. I'm merely telling you that I'm writing a new one. A long term one.

Yes, it will most likely be _at least _next year before this is updated. Maybe 2021. But I have high hopes.

I want to improve in my writing style, in my process. The new story I'm writing, (which is a Underland Chronicles fanfiction.) will take a while to complete. It will also take a while to reach you, because I want to treat it like a _real _book. That means writing and completing it totally before releasing it to you. Chapter by chapter. I'm sorry if this disappointed you at all, but I can only tell the truth.

I have done a lot of research on how 'real' E-books are formated— where to put the dashes, where to use _italics__, _stuff like that. I'm more confident that I can make my fics feel like a real book.

I do want to say though, if you have any need for a **beta **please contact me. I will always help my fellow writers.

I've also been working on something very simple— reading more. I've increased my arsenal of books substantially, and couldn't be happier. I won't pretend that I'm a full grown adult. It rather obvious I'm not. But I think I am, at the very least, an okay writer. I'm still learning. And in this trade, the best way to learn is to read, read, read.

This is Frost, refusing to say farewell, and instead, see you soon!


End file.
